Journey
by LiddyNotes
Summary: Varah Potter, a cute, short 17 year-old is on a trip in with her parents in Europe when , after a day of doing everything they wanted and nothing she wanted she flees from the resturant they are eating in to go find the Trevi Fountain where she can finally make her wish! But with a little moon magic,and Italian night, and I Euro she will be taken on a Journey of a lifetime.
1. The Trevi Fountain

First of all I don't own anything! All characters except for the ones I created belong to their rightful owners!

Whew! Ok, now that we have that setteled, lemme just give you a little salutation before you continue on to my wonderful story. One thing you must know is that this is an OC story but, my OC will not be all fangirl, glomping the main characters and all that jazz I see frequently in OC stories, so never fear my good readers!Last thing, this is my first story so please at least read two chapters before you put it down. I'll try really hard with my grammer but I'm no George R. R. Martin kudos if you know who that is! Lastly if you comment,constructive cristisim in very much appreciated but not flamming! Oh one last thing! Her name is pronounced Varah like Sarah but with a 'V'.

"Nutella!"-talking outloud

"_Nutella_!"-inside thoughts

"**Nutella**!"- emphasis on a word and/or she's probably pissed

"**_Nutella_**!"- ok yea someone's about to get their ass handed to them

"**NUTELLA**!"- Run for your motherfucking life

"**_NUTELLA_**!"...(there's nothing to say because by this time everyone's dead.)

" The Trevi Fountain was built in 1732 and is one of the most famous fountains in the world. Traditionally your supposed to throw three coins in it, with your back turned and make a wish on each. Now, if you would excuse me I'm going to go find it." Varah pushed her chair back and rushed from the resturant before the tears started. All day she had held her tongue. All day she had smiled and beared it but not anymore. They had done everything they wanted to do and god damnit it was her turn to do someting she wanted! Cool Itailian air meet her as she hurried down the street, boot heels making loud clicking sounds against the cobble stone roads of Rome. She didn't stop until the sound of sweet rushing, splashing water was heard and looked up only to have her breath snatched. There it sat in the middle of big sqaure filled with buildings , cushioned and cozy, facing a stony stairway that was decoratred with bits of tourist trash the Trevi Foutain was the most magical thing she had ever seen. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear before making her decent down the stony steps to the fountains edge, Varah Potter peered into the clear waters that were alit with underwater lights.

" Wow, " she whispered before moving to sit on the edge but something glimmering cought her eye. Bending to pick up the 1 euro she held the thick coin, a little bigger than a nickle and rimmed with some type of yellow metal with a silver center, between her fingers. " I wonder if my wish will come true if I use somebody elses coin?" she mused before shrugging and closing her eyes.

" I wish...I wish..." she started. What did she wish for? What did her heart truly, truly want at this moment and always had? To be beautiful? No she wasn't ugly enough to want that. To loose wieght? A good one but something she had to work on herself, and nothing a simple wish could grant. True love? Over-rated. But there was something she did want, had wanted ever since she was a little girl. More than books, finding the portal to the Harry Potter world, or becoming a mutant and get to go to Preffesor Xaviar's school for gifted kids? Ok maybe not more than that last two but still wanted just as much?

" I wish...for an adventure of a lifetime. One were I am tested, make life-long friends, and get to kick ass!" she nodded her head, wished with all her heart and threw the coin over her shoulder. After waiting a few seconds, she sighed and turned to look back at the water filled with a million tiny shiny spheres already layed under the surface. " A million wishes that haven't gotten granted and then some." she shook her head before starting to stand.

"**_CLICK_**!"

Varah's head snapped up. All the lights had suddenly shut off at once, and the light of the moon shined down to the bath the area in an errie pale light. Or was it the other way around?Everything looked as if it was giving off some type of light, a gleam,inculding the fountains waters. Either way she wasn't about to be that girl in the scary movies that went _towards_ the creepiness. So, reaching for her pink breast cancer pepper spray in her Roma satchel purse she started to make her wayback up the steps. She made it half-way up the steps when a insistant pulling sensation made it hard for her to put her right foot forward, as if gravity was tugging her back and wouldn't let her go foreward. " What the ah!" her feet of their own accord began moving backwards. Back towards the fountain, were the crystal waters were starting to swish and churn like some gigantic washer wind also started to pick up, whipping dark curls argainst her chocolate cheeks. The wind started to get stronger and more persistant turning into a billion hands, that pushed her over the fountains edge and into the now mini whirlpool. Her hands shoot out infront of her trying to keep her head above the dicy waves but they crashed over her, filing her mouth with water and before she could get a good breath in she was pulled under and her world went black.


	2. The Engagement

I don't own anything except my OC's!

"Ya! I-**slash**-don't-**slash**- want to-**slash**- marry him!" Kagome talked in between each angry cut she made with her fencing sword,foil. Needle thin and swift it was and most of the time, a physical apparition of her anger that she could lash out with.

" You will marry him and I will hear no more about it." Her father spoke sternly, arms crossed across his broad chest while dark eyes like her own gazed at her harshly.

" I-**slash**- will-**slash**-not!" Kagome parried her teachers next block, swiftly moving between his attacks with grace only someone of her size could pull off. The angrier she got the faster her strikes came one after another until her teacher couldn't block fast enough and Kagome, seeing this, took no time in reacting, disarming him easily. His Foil flew from his grasp and bounced on the floor several feet away from where she held him at point. For a split second she contemplated on actually giving him a cut, just a little one that would draw blood but enough to make her father angry to show him she wasn't afraid. But she knew she couldn't do it. She grew queasy at the sight of blood, even if it were her own and on top of that she didn't have the heart to do something like that to someone who hadn't threatened her life. Well not literally.

"You will. There is nothing you can do about it, you need someone to calm that temper of yours. A man in your bed and a baby in your belly will do just that, luckly this engagement with Mario will do more. His families work with the Egyptian trade will benefit both of our businesses greatly." he said.

Kagome growled, throwing her sword down on the ground striding towards her father, " So this is just some ploy to get more money? Why does it have to be my hand? Why not a contract?" she cried.

"Don't act like you didn't expect it. Marriage contracts between the wealthy are all about what each party can gain from the other. As for why it has to be a marriage pack and not a contract is less to do with you and more to do with those damn pirates that have plagued these waters. Their getting worse, tensions are high and a simple contract won't be enough." when her father spoke it was not different from any other time he spoke with her which was rare anyway. His voice, during this whole argument, had not raised to anything that could be considered yelling. It was cold, clipped, and formal. No affection. No warmth.

" Now enough of this foolishness, go get dressed Mario will be here soon for the dinner with his parents and I need to check the rest of the ships before they leave port tomorrow. I expect by that time you will be presentable and have come to terms with your situation. You are not a child anymore Kagome, start acting like an adult." Her father stepped away, turning on his heel, black cape flying around him as he left the room like some dark cloud moving to unblock the sun. As soon as the footsteps faded away Kagome let out an angry cry, tears starting to collect in the corners of her eyes.

" My Lady your bath is ready." a soft voice from behind her spoke out. Kagome turned around to see her personal maid, Rebecca, standing in the doorway in her regular white tunic and brown cord sandals. Rebecca's skin already a had a nice tan to it meaning she had been out in the gardens no doubt talking to the cook who she had a crush on.

Kagome sighed and wiped the hot liquid from her cheeks, "I'm coming." she muttered straightening up and walking towards the girl. Rebecca lead her to the private bathing house helping her peel off her dirty, fencing clothes soaked in her sweat before slipping into the heated waters of her family's private bath. Kagome let the water wash over her, making her forget who she was, where she was, and drifted off to a place where salt wind wound through her dark locks, sun burned her cheeks, and the swaying of a ship under her feet was a constant lullaby.


	3. The Meeting

Kagome sighed, sitting on the edge of the Trevi's rim, looking up at the stars. The dark waters glistened in the moonlight in the middle of a surprisingly silent city. " No..no not silent just...waiting." she said frowning. It was true, she hadn't seen that many people out in the streets which was uncommon on a night like this and hadn't once gotten disturbed while she was walking. The night seemed to be holding its breath but for what? She didn't know. Shrugging, deciding it was time to head back to the house before her parents found out she was missing, Kagome stood up when suddenly the waters of the fountain started to churn, a bright glow seeming to spread from its center.

"What in Jupiter's name.."Kagome whispered taking several steps back. The waters got stronger a mini whirlpool forming when suddenly a body popped up, unmoving and just like that the waters stopped, the lights faded and all was calm again. Kagome stood there for what seemed like an eternity before taking small steps towards the body still floating lifelessly in the water. When she couldn't go any farther her hand reached out slowly to touch the body, squealing when it flipped over to show the face of a young girl.

" It's a girl!" she gasped moving back towards the waters with more confidence. Grabbing the girls clothing she heaved the body over the fountains edge and onto the ground, panting. She was heavy, fat but not shockingly so. Kagome had seen plenty of wealthy women who were five times bigger than the girl now laying on the ground beside her. She couldn't really see the girls face because it was so dark but she could make the outline of her eyes,nose, and mouth. Her black hair was plastered against her dark skin and ran down about to her elbows.

"She must from Egyp-" Kagome gasped, moving back as the girl on the grounds body gave a sudden jerk and water came spewing out of her mouth. She coughed a little violently for a second before rubbing her eyes and looking around. Kagome sat frozen and when the girls seemingly black eyes landed on her she let out a soul ripping scream.

" What the hell! Stop screaming!" the girl glared at Kagome holding her hands over her ears.

Kagome gasped her chest heaving." You-you-you- were...the waters, you came up from them! How?!" she managed to get out.

"I made a wish on the Trevi fountain." she said simply, shrugging. " Back at home."

"Home? Where is home?" Kagome asked.

" By the looks of your clothes I'd say very far away from here."The girl coughed again, looking around. " Is this...is this Rome?"

"Yes of course, where else would this be?"she snapped.

"Well I don't know when you get swallowed up by a gigantic fountain and wake up next to a random girl screaming her head off-"

" I am not just some random girl! I am Kagome Torlonia daughter of Antonio Torlonia one of the most prominent merchants in Rome!" she said indignantly glaring at the rude girl.

" Well woopdy doo princess but I-"

**"BOOM!"**

Kagome gasped. _"No."_ she thought._  
_

" What was that?" the now wide-eyed girl asked.

"A canon."

"Why would a canon-"

**" BOOM!" **The sound went off again this time closer.

"Pirates!" a woman's shrill scream was heard from somewhere close by and thats when all hell broke loose. Several more cannons sounded and like ants evacuating from their home people started to pour out of their houses rushing about.

"Oh of all the nights!" Kagome groaned and stood, looking around. " We need to get out of here!"

" Ya think! Come on!" Varah reached out for her hand and pulled Kagome to her feet before dashing up the Trevi's steps.

" W-wait! You don't even know where to go!" Kagome yanked her hand out of the girls and pulled her back the way she had come. " To my parents house!"

Varah followed having a hard time keeping up with the small girl, who was much faster. She had taken not 20 steps and was already huffing.

"Can't you run any faster! We'll get killed before we even get anywhere near my house!" she snapped tugging her harder, so hard that it made Varah stumble forward and fall to the ground.

" Hey! I said I'm running as fast as I can!" she snapped, getting up from the ground.

" Well if you would just-"

" Well, well,well what do we have here?" A dark chuckle stopped both the girls in their ramblings, freezing their blood cold. A man tan from to many days in the sun with long black hair kept up in a ponytail and bright blues eyes grinned down at them.

"Run!" Kagome turned and shot off in the direction they had just come from, Varah just sat there frozen to the ground. The pirate chuckled, running after her. He was fast catching up to her and throwing Kagome's small body over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. Of course the girl fought, kicking and screaming but the pirate only laughed carrying her off. Varah gulped, she couldn't just let him take her. Swallowing her fear, scraping what courage she could from the bottom of her belly she ran after the pirate tackling him to the ground. Kagome squirmed out from under the man, crawling away accidentally kicking him in the chin during the process. Varah jumped up off the man, rushing past Kagome.

" Come on!" she yelled over her shoulder. Kagome didn't think twice but ran after the girl not caring whether she was going the right way or not just so long as she was getting away from the pirate now chasing after them. They rushed through crowds of screaming people, past buildings on fire, and black smoke that left their eyes watery.

" Over here!" Varah said, rushing into an alleyway that shadowed them from view. She was bent over and panting heavily, eyes a little red when Kagome took her in.

" You think...you think...we...oh god..I can't..breathe." Varah wheezed.

"Yes I think we lost him." Kagome asked a little breathless herself.

" Now looky what we have here." A voice, different from before. Colder, stepped into view gold eyes shining. Varah screamed, nearly jumping out her skin while Kagome stood there frozen.

" God damn it what is it with you pirates and sneaking up on people!" Varah snapped.

The pirate scoffed, " Well next time I'll make sure to ring a bell or send a letter before appearing behind you." he retorted sarcastically. The metal sword hanging on his hip gleamed in the moonlight, making Varah realize just how dangerous a situation they were in.

The pirate moved closer taking in both the girls, looking at the one who had spoken first. Short, chubby, and wearing strange reveling clothes he supossed was some strange tunic with a low neckline that sparkled with jewels, knee high boots, dark skin and frizzy hair the girl, from what he could see, wasn't much to look at.

_"Probably a whore shipped in from Egypt or somewhere in North Africa."_ he thought, turning his gaze on the other dark-haired female who hadn't spoken a word. Small, but lean, tall, graceful with full lips, hips, and chest. On top of that she was wearing an Indigo tunic, fastened around her waist with no sleeves. Even though most of her hair was around her shoulders, at one point it had been pinned atop her head, curled with gold pearls strewn through it. The pirate smiled at his luck._ "An aristocrat."_

" Your coming with me." he said, grabbing Kagome's arm.

" Hey let her go!" Varah rushed at him with her hands out in front of her but the pirate easily side-stepped, grabbing her by her hair.

" I was going to let you go but I guess you want too come also? Well if you insist, the boys will love to have a wench on board. They haven't seen a woman for months I think they'll take to you quite nicely even if you aren't that pretty." he said dragging her through the streets.

" Not that pretty? Just who the hell do you think you are ow!" she cried when he yanked her hair so hard it brought tears to her pirate ushered them both down the street, scowling and cursing when ever of them, Varah, would try to scream or struggle Kagome stayed silent the entire time, to fearful because she knew exactly where she was going. As soon as she had seen the pirate's gold eyes she knew that her life was over and it was futile to struggle anymore. When the temperature in the air got hotter and the screaming louder she knew they were close to the port.


	4. Cellmates

"Ouch!" Varah winced as she was thrown into a damp hold,with metal bars. Kagome, who hadn't said a word in a while, sat in the corner knees pulled up to her chest.

The mad who had brought them in sneered before, turning to walk back up the stairs. " The captain will be wanting to see you soon so try not to kill yourselves before then." he called over his shoulder, slamming the door closed. When his footsteps were far enough away Varah looked over at Kagome.

" Hey! Would you mind telling us whats going on here?" she called into thin air.

Kagome didn't say anything but just sat shivering like some leaf in the wind. Varah noticed this and frowned, making her way over to the girl.

" Hey...your not alright. Its going to be ok." she wrapped her arms around the girl's small shoulders in a comforting way." We'll be fine."

" N-No we won't." Kagome shook her head. " No we won't were on _his_ ship."

" Whose ship?"she asked softly. The girl may have been snappy and a little rude but put all that aside it was probably because of the shock. I mean a girl popping out of a fountain in the middle of the night, wearing strange clothes, and on top of that minutes before a pirate attack.

" Sword of Silence" she whispered.

"Sword of Silence...sounds creepy." Varah mumbled.

" It's not creepy. The captain of this ship is a silver-haired demon who will cut your tongue out and feed it to the sharks." she shivered. " I hear he also rapes all his female captives and will keep the ones he thinks are pretty for torture."

"Bullshit, that's probably just a bunch of rumors made up from fear." she said not so convinced herself.

" No its true. He's going to kill us." she murmured, pulling her knees closer to her body and her arms tighter around them. For a second Varah's ADD mind wandered off amazed at how small she looked in this moment. All hudled up with her black hair falling down over her small shoulders and eyes wide with fear.

" Maybe, maybe not. I mean why would he do that? Why did that pirate bring us on the ship?" she asked.

" Well _obviously_ because you wouldn't be quiet and seeing as you have no birthright the men will probably rape you. But as for me I come from a very wealthy family, hopefully the captain can be bribed. Even then that doesn't guarantee my safety aboard this ship." Kagome sighed looking up to where the silver-haired pirate had disappeared several minutes ago.

Varah immediatly took offensive,"I'll have you no where I come from I'm not poor. Well I'm not rich either but I'm well off." she snapped. " I have a mother, a father, and a little sister that gets on my nerves 24/7. My two best friends in the world are Hannah and Andrew although Andrew would probably never admit it. I have a cat name Dragon whose black and white and has a black spot on her nose, she's practically scared of everything."

" How old are you?" Kagome asked suddenly turning to stare at the girl with dark eyes.

" 16," she said simply. " I turn 17 in January."

" January?" Kagome asked confused. " You mean Januarius?"

" Umm right, thats what you Romans called it."

" We Romans called it? You act as if..." Kagome trailed off her eyes widening a bit.

" You mean you haven't figured it out yet? I would've thought the well bred princess would've had enough books smarts to figure that one out quick. I mean if what my history books say are true, most wealthy Roman women were educated to an extinct right?"

" I'm not a princess!" she snapped. " I am a-"

" Merchants daughter yes, I know." Varah rolled her eyes, moving away from the girl to face her better.

" Yes but... anyway! That is not the point! What your suggesting is ludicrous!" she cried, crossing her pale arms over her chest in defiance.

" Well,so is being sucked up by a fountain in the middle of the night only to be transported to..here! The past!" Varah's hands flew up in the air as she talked, shaking a bit in exaggeration. " You don't see _me_ denying its impossibilities. I mean, I did bring this upon myself."

"You mean you came here on purpose?" she asked.

" No..not exactly you see. In my time there is a..legend that if you throw three coins into the Trevi's waters with your back turned and make a wish on each that you will one day return to Rome. I only found one coin and wished with all my heart that I would be able to go on an adventure of a lifetime." she sighed, " Of course I didn't believe it would come true but for those several seconds I let myself believe that things like this could happen. That I could actually have an adventure of a lifetime."

" And then you came here? After you made the wish?" Kagome's full attention was on Varah now, great intrigue shining in her eyes.

"Well the light in the fountain went off and then the waters started to glow. Next thing I knew I was being pulled back towards the fountain and once I was in the waters overcame me. When I awoke you were there. Screaming."

" Forgive me. I was...startled, I thought you were dead. Its not everyday you fish a strange girl out of a fountain." A loud, resounding creak cut through the darkness then before a soft but noticable lurch rocked the two girls. Like a person that had sat to long the boat seemed to be stretching as it slowly moved from port.

" We are moving!" Kagome gasped scurrying up to look out the porthole. " We're...we're leaving."

" And so our adventure begins." Varah murmured. For some odd reason she didn't feel so afraid. Wether she would die in the end of this adventure or get hurt or even if this was just a dream she would live it like she had always wanted. Like she couldn't in the real world.

" Journey? You think we'll actually make it? That we won't be killed or...or raped..or-"

" Lashed? Sunburned?Skinned-alive?" Varah laughed, " Look. I was brought here because of my wish. My adventure can't stop within the first hour that it started in now can it?"

" This is not some game! This is...reality! We're in a dangerous situation!" Kagome looked at the girl sitting on the ground like she had grown another head. Who in their right mind was calm after being kidnapped by pirates? And on top of that believe they weren't going to get killed?

Varah shrugged." I know that. I just have a feeling."

" A feeling?" Kagome through her hands up in the air, laughing humorlessly." Oh great she had a feeling! Thank the gods we're saved she has a feeling! Now pray tell me my good _lady_ what does this feeling tell you?"

"That...that there's a lot more to this captain than we know. And we're not going to be killed." she said nodding in affirmation.

" Not killed? Their blood thirsty pirates why _wouldn't_ they kill us?" she snapped.

" Why didn't they? Why did they go through all this trouble to bring us on board, I mean do you see any other girls besides us in here. Think about not one but two pirates tried to steal you away back to the ship. What are you, someone important?"

" I _told_ you I am Kagome Torlonia, my father is one of Rome's most prominent merchants!"

" Exactly so why would they kill you? If this is one of the sea's most feared pirates it must mean he has some smarts about him. If he has any good sence then he'll ransom you which I'm sure is the reason they captured you in the first place." Varah explained feeling very smart for once.

That made Kagome pause in her ranting. " Ransome?" she repeated more to herself than Varah. "I...guess. I mean...it _does_ make sence." Her feet started to pace their tiny cell. " You know what your right. They won't hurt me if they know who my father is! They won't lay a finger on me! Wait, what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked.

" What about you? You have no worth..no status. Nothing that would make you worthy enough to be ransomed. We can't very well say you are some princess that just happened to be in Rome the exact time pirates decided to attack the city." Kagome laughed, " You have no delicate bone in you and you talk like some common tavern wench with the way you curse. They would never believe you to be a slave least of all a aristocrate. "

"Hey! I'll have you know I come from a very respectable family." she snapped, this girl was getting on her last nerve with the highborn stuff."Well I'm sorry I don't live up to your standards princess but not all of us were born purebred bitches like you!"

Kagome gasped her face going beat red with anger. " How _dare_ you! You...you lowbreed, insufferably, wanton...dirtymouthed _wench_!"

It was Varah's turn to gasp, she glared daggers at the girl and took two big steps forward before drawing her hand back and backhanded Kagome hard across the face. Kagome held her cheek her mouth gaping open like some fish out of water.

"You...you...I'm going to kill you!" Kagome lunged, tackling Varah to the cell floor slapping her hard across the face and pulling at her hair.

Varah grabbed Kagome's hands and flipped her over struggling to keep them away from her face. The girl was surprisingly strong for her small form and they struggled for dominance on the cell floor unawares that they had made enough racket to cause the silver-haired boy pirate from before come check on them.

"Oi! You wenches stop your fighting!" he snapped at the two girls. Neither seemed to hear him so grabbing the pail of god knows what, he hefted it up and let the liquid go sailing through the bars onto to the two girls.

"What the hell!" Varah cried glaring at the smirking pirate.

"As much as I love watching two women go at it, I can't let you kill each other. We need the pretty one." he said strange gold eyes gleaming in the little light the cell had.

"Again with the killing each other! What is up with that? Do you think we're so desperate as to go killing ourselves just for being on this ship?" Varah, snapped. It really was irritating her, why not look at the glass of water half full instead of empty. Or even better, drink the water and be done with it all!

The gold eyed guy raised an eyebrow,"Do you not know where you are? What ship you're on?" he asked.

"Yea the sword of the night or whatever." she said, rolling her eyes and standing to walk closer to the bars. "Look, I'm not afraid of you, her, or this ship. I just want to know what exactly you plan on doing with us?"

The pirate scoffed, " Like I'd tell you. Your the prisoner, plus obviously no one knows exactly what's going to happen to you. We could probably do something with a girl like you." he squinted, peering closer at her and reaching a finger through the bars to poke her arm. "Some men like their girls a bit thinner..maybe we could starve you a bit."

Varah gasped slapping his hand away, " Trick please, like just any man could handle alllll of this!" she said running her hands up and down her body. " Plus I don't plan on just giving myself up to just anyone! I'm saving it for the one that's going to put a ring on it!"

The pirate blinked, and just shook his head not sure how to respond to her words. " Whatever wench. You two just shut it! I won't have you two disturbing the captain while he's trying to rest. His nerves have been getting shorter and shorter every day." he muttered the last part before sending another sneer their way and turning.

When the door slammed Varah let out a frustrated sound and walked to the other side of the cell, opposite of Kagome who had scurried to the corner as soon as the pirate appeared.

"Your crazy." Kagome said from her corner. "No one in their right mind would back talk a demon in our current situation."

Varah raised an eyebrow," You really like that word."

" What? Demon? That is because they are demons. Filthy, cursed things." her lip raised up a little in distaste.

"Well I guess that's right since they do go around burning houses and kidnapping people." she shrugged.

Kagome frowned, " No- you know what nevermind I don't feel like explaining anything to you. I'm wet, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I want to go home." with that said she turned her back on Varah and curled up into a ball trying to go to sleep.

Varah sighed leaning against the wall, she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep so she closed her eyes and hummed softly under breath trying to ignore the growing smell she knew was coming from her wet clothes and let the rocking of the waves lull her.

P.S,

So how was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? You wish this thing had a kill it with fire button? Please comment and review! You guys don't know how much that really encourages me! Sorry its taken so long to update, school, crazy weather, and getting my first job all have taken its toll on me! I tried making this one a little longer as a tip from a friend so like I said reviewing makes my writers world go round. But no flamming! Ok well thats it for now, be safe for any of my landmassians!


End file.
